kenny_the_shark_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenny’s Mom
Characters Featured Kenny - Kat - Veena - Fiji - Oscar - Marty - Pierre Plot It was just a ordinary day in Tiburon, Kat was off of school drawing things, Marty was playing with and eating some of his bones and chew toys, and the twins were wondering what to do. While Kat was getting some markers and stuff to color her newly outlined picture of Fiji, there was a knock at the door. Her parents had to make a quick trip to the grocery store, so they were not home right now. Kat looked out the window and noticed a adult female shark at the door. Then the fervent voice from the shark said: ”Hello? Can you hear me? Have you seen my son, Kenny? Anywhere? ''I cannot seem to find him!” -??? Then as soon as Kat heard Kenny’s name, she quickly opened the door for her to come in. Then the shark came in. She was a rose pink shark, with a round lighter pink around her tummy. She had short brown hair, which was cut around a few weeks ago. Then she introduces herself and said her name was Veena, and she tells her she was Kenny’s mother. She was looking for him desperately because she wanted to see if he was still healthy. Kat then goes to her room and tells Kenny that someone wants to see him. His twin sister and Marty got curious, so they tagged along with him. Then near the front door Kenny saw a mako. Veena then tells Kenny that she is his birth mother, and that it was a blessing that he was alright. At first Kenny didn’t really know he had a mom, but then, he suddenly remembered. Kenny and Veena then hug each other, and Kenny looked rather shy. Veena then asks Kat some things about her and wanted to know if she was Kenny’s owner. Then Kat said yes and tells her that she met him at the pet store downtown. Kat then explains that he got tired of living in the ocean so he tried to escape to a more peaceful environment. Veena then said she was really happy that Kenny was not too stressed or too little living in a small house as a family pet. Veena then takes a look at Ken’s sister Fiji. Veena thought that Fiji died around a few years ago. Kenny tells her that she was, but Captain Ahearn revives her because nobody knew her secret until now. Veena was so happy to hear this news and hugged her. Fiji was not really thrilled, but she was very pleased to meet with her mother again. She then tells Kat that she thanks her very much for taking care of Kenny, and wanted to give her a little reward in return. Fiji then chimes in saying that Kat deserved an award too. Kat then blushes and that she didn’t care if she got an award. But Veena told her it would be something she and Ken could use. Kat then got curious about this. Veena then tells everyone to come with her. Then Marty gets all excited saying that they are all going on an adventure together. He chases his tail with excite. Then, they reached the beach and there, Veena gave everyone star necklaces, but Kenny and Fiji didn’t need them. These were the same necklaces like the one that Kenny gave Marty when they first met each other. Then everyone went into the water and they went towards Veena’s mansion, which was also the home of her husband, Pierre. He was Kenny’s birth father and is known by millions and millions to be a very famous painter who would do ''incredible things all over the canvas!